Ten Seconds to Midnight
by Girlygirl
Summary: There is ten seconds to midnight and Nick knows exactly who he wants to kiss but can he get Sara to kiss him back? One shot Snickers.


Okay, I finally did it. I sat down at my computer and wrote a Snickers fic without Danny/Lindsay (CSI: NY) taking over. This is a little fluff piece and it's a one shot. It's a New Years piece so everyone remember if you're out New Years Eve and you see a girl standing alone at midnight, kiss her, there is a high chance that she's me (LOL). I really hope everyone likes it and remember to review as I am an admitted review whore. I don't known anything, CBS does. Have a good New Years.

**Ten seconds to midnight**

She drummed her fingers rhythmical on the light wooden table in the break room as she re-read her case file for what she was sure was the tenth time at least. Nothing in the damn file was jumping out at her, there were no new leads, her old ones had been dead ends and for the life of her she couldn't get the evidence to talk. And this, this standstill pissed Sara off more then anything which every living being in the lab knew. That was why she was sitting alone, no one dared to set her off; no one but Nick.

"Give it a rest, Sara," her head snapped up to look at him and her dark eyes shooting daggers at him. What the hell was he talking about 'give it a rest'?

"Kaya Johnson's parents cry themselves to sleep at night and you're telling me to give it a rest. I can't Nick, not until we've at least made some progress in the general direction of who did this. I can't believe you'd even suggest it." She huffed, scooping up the file and her Starbucks mug, which was now void of any coffee, and trying to make a quick exit before she killed him. Nick laughed as he pushed her back into her chair gently.

"I was talking about you're tapping, Sara not your dedication to the case. You've still got another two hours before I start on you to get out of here."

"Oh," she looked at her nails, she'd worn them down with her drumming, before looking back at him.

"Do you need help?" he sat across from her, pulling the file towards himself and flipping it open. It disgusted him the pain and torture one person could do to another; even after all he'd been threw.

"Poor girl," he tucked the process pictures away in the back, no one should ever have the last picture taken of them to be like the ones taken of Kaya. Sara nodded in agreement, having had enough of the pictures herself about an hour ago. If she had to look at them again before she got at least four hours of sleep and an extra large coffee into her system she would snap.

"Well, you know how it works Sara, fill me in." he smiled at her, and no matter how gross she found the details of the case or the pictures or the person who'd done it she found herself smiling back.

"Her parents reported her missing two days ago after she went out shopping with her two friends and never came home. Last night, Brass got a tip about a car that was stranded on the side of the highway. The tip came from a man named Tim Dolby, he said he saw the car and pulled over to see if someone needed help. When he saw her he called 911 right away; clams he never touched a thing except the window where he peered in. He gave his finger prints and a DNA sample willingly; we've already ruled him out as a suspect. Anyway, DNA from our victim and DNA taken from a hairbrush the Johnson's gave was a match. Warrick and I have processed the car twice and we've got nothing Nick." She signed, rubbing a hand down her face; usually she could keep her cool but cased like this wore her out quicker.

"What about the two friends she'd gone shopping with? Have we talked to them yet?" Sara nodded.

"Tara James; she'd been best friends with Kaya since she moved here from Florida when she was 8. Both her mother and the neighbor reported seeing Kaya drop her off at around 3:00pm the day they went shopping so we know that Kaya was alive after Tara left her. And, Donna Smarts is a girl that Kaya and Tara had met in a yoga class five years ago. Donna drove herself to the mall that day and both her and Tara say that she left around 1:00pm because she had a hair appointment which was confirmed when we called her hairdresser. From everyone we've talked to, no one would have had any reason to hurt Kaya; she was a sweet person."

"That's what they all say; there's never any reason until we find out who did this. Because this," he pulled out one of the pictures and held it in Sara's face "well this is personal." To his surprise she turned away. He dropped the picture, pushed back his chair and rounded the table until he was crouching in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, moving hair away from her face as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine…no I'm not…damn it I don't know," She shot out of her chair; he stumbled placing a hand on the floor to keep from falling and pushed himself up to stand as well. "I don't know, how I can say I'm fine when there is a dead college student laying on a metal table in our morgue and we've got nothing to help us find the person who killed her. And I'm not fine because up until two days ago Kaya's parents were opening Christmas presents with their daughter and it shouldn't have been the last Christmas they'd get with her." Nick grabbed her shoulders to calm her and she looked at him. "No, Nick, no I'm not okay, but at least I'm better off then Kaya is."

"I know I told you that you had another two hours until I started hounding you to leave but I'm taking it back. You're leaving now." He turned and started steering her towards the door but she stopped him.

"Wait, Nicky…" she turned in his arms, trying to get back to the table but only succeeded in bumping into his chest.

"Oh, no, Sara you're done and there is no room here for argument."

"Look Nick, I appreciate the fact that you care, I really do but there is no way I'll be able to go to my empty apartment and do anything but sit there and think about this case. It's better if I just stay here, at least I'll be able to get work done here." She spoke to a spot behind him that must have been very interesting. He chuckled deep in his throat and she could feel the vibrations in his neck.

"Like I was going to risk leaving you all alone at you're apartment. I know you Sara you'd be back here before I made it home," She smiled sheepishly because he was right.

"So you admit this is pointless and you're going to back off?" she asked hopefully, she wondered what it was about Nick that made her feel better, lighter when he was around?

"No but good try. I was thinking more along the lines of dragging you to my place where I could make you something to eat and you could keep me company. Think about it, anything you want to eat and you get to spent work-free quality time with me." He flashed her one of his grins and she found herself nodding at him.

"Now that Nick, I could do just let me put this away and I'll met you by your Denali in five minutes." She brushed past him, not catching the way he checked her out when she leaned over the table to collect the folder and all it's contents before she straighten and waved it in his face.

"Fine, fine but any longer then five minutes and I'm going to come find you and let me remind you I have no problem going caveman and throwing you over my shoulder."

"Okay I got it, five minutes tops." She laughed, feeling better already, and he watched her walked out of the break room with a slight wiggle in her hips; he groaned.

Five minutes later as promised, Sara walked up to his Denali, duffle bag in hand and smiled when he held open the passenger door for her.

"Planning on spending the night Sara?" he asked suggestively, flirting shamelessly with her. "Not that I mind of course."

"I guess that all depends on if you want me to." She joked back as he laughed and closed the door before running around to the other side and slipping into his seat. Sara loved their playful flirting, but she knew that that was all that it was; she wasn't Nick's type.

"Like you even need to ask." He didn't look at her as he started the car and pulled out of the lab parking lot before turning onto the main road and starting the familiar route to his house.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Stokes." She smacked him lightly as he laughed with her until they lapsed into a comfortable silence, remaining like that until they were pulling into his driveway ten minutes later.

"What do you want to eat, Sar'?" he asked as he flicked on the lights and she dropped her duffle at his door beside her shoes.

"Whatever you want." She flopped onto his couch, grabbing the remote and flicked on his TV.

"So then pancakes are okay with you?" he asked, even though it was close to midnight they'd both worked a double and he'd missed a good breakfast. She nodded, leaving the TV on as she made her way into his kitchen and started going threw his cupboards.

"Yeah, pancakes should good. Do you have any chocolate chips though, because that would be wonderful?" he laughed at her; Sara had always had a sweet tooth for chocolate, not that she gave into it often.

"Yeah, somewhere," she knelt down next to him, pulling open a cupboard and giving a little shriek of joy.

"Found them?" he asked, not allowing himself to think of her on her knees in such close proximity to himself.

"Found them," she confirmed with a nod, using the counter and his leg to pull herself back up. "Here." She handed him the bag of Hershey chocolate chips which had yet to be open and he ripped them open before adding a generous amount to the pancake mix.

"Oh, you know me too well, Nick." She stated as he pulled a pancake flipper from one of the pullout drawers. She in turn got out two plates and placed them on the elements next to the element housing the frying pan. She watched as Nick poured the mix onto the pan, then flipped the pancake, then flipped again until he disposed perfectly shaped and cooked pancakes onto each plate in turn. When finally the mix was all gone and they each had four massive pancakes on their plates Nick placed the pan, the flipper and the mixing bowl and spoon into the sink before carrying both plates to the living room where Sara had cleared his coffee table.

"Here, darlin'." He handed her the plate and she grabbed one of the two forks he had placed handle down in his back jean pocket. He smirked,

"I knew you'd love getting the chance to grab my ass."

"With an ego as big as yours its amazing the issued CSI caps fit your head." She joked, taking a bite of her pancake and moaning in pleasure.

"That good um?" he asked with a wink

"All I have to say is that if you do nothing else perfectly Nick, you sure know how to make pancakes." He grabbed the remote from the table and changed it from the Discovery Channel to the News.

"Oh, believe me Sara, there is something else I do perfectly you're just never up to it whenever I ask." She nudged him in the shoulder lightly before noticing that instead of the normal News, there starring back at them was the huge New Years Eve ball in the middle of Time Square only minutes away from countdown and its drop.

"It can't really be New Years Eve already?" she questioned in shock; she'd forgotten all about it which wasn't surprising but seeing as Nick had as well was a whole new story. Nick wasn't one to miss the biggest, 'need no reason to kiss a random girl night' in the world. But before she could say anything, before she could bug him the voice boomed loudly threw the TV commencing the being of the countdown.

_10._

Nick glanced at her, watched as she swallowed the piece of pancake in her mouth before she cut herself another piece.

_9._

Sara noted out of the corner of her eye that Nick was watching her watch the TV and she felt so bad for ruining his night; he could be out right now with someone he wanted.

_8._

He dropped his fork onto his plate and slid it onto his coffee table before taking her plate out of her hands and doing the same.

_7._

"Hey, Nick I'm still eating that," but she stopped yelling when she saw the look on his face.

_6._

She stood quickly and he followed, grabbing her arms because if he knew Sara she felt out of place, confused, like she'd messed something up. If he knew Sara she was thinking that he'd probably want to be anywhere else right know and if it hadn't been for her he would be.

_5._

If he knew Sara she'd try to leave.

_4._

His grip tightened when she tried to pull away, his eyes softened when she gave him a weak smile, his heart broke when she uttered quiet words.

"Sorry you couldn't be somewhere about to kiss someone you really want to kiss."

_3._

He signed, she took it the wrong way and suddenly he was chasing her to the door.

_2._

He never figured out how she managed to slip on her shoes, grab her duffle and open the door that quickly but it wasn't the most important thing he was thinking about right then; stopping her was.

_1._

He slammed the door shut with his hand, spinning her to face him and stepping closer to her causing her to hit her back against his door.

"I am somewhere about to kiss someone I really want to kiss, Sara."

_HAPPY NEW YEAR._

But they didn't hear it because Nick pulled her flush against him and dipped his head to kiss her. A soft, gentle kiss a first, just enough to get her to kiss him back. Then, though, the second he felt her kiss back he pushed her back against his door and attack her mouth with his. He kept on hand around her waist while the other lay itself on the side her neck, loving the quick racing feel of her pulse beneath his palm; he was making her do that. Sara whimpered, placing her hands tentatively around his biceps and tilting her head up to kiss him better. After a second he grabbed her ass and pushed her up higher, causing her to wrap her long legs around his waist. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck and she played with the hair there as his hands tangled themselves into her dark silky hair. He growled, sweeping his tongue across her lips and waiting for entrance. She hesitated momentarily before parting her lips and flicking out her tongue to meet his. Unfortunately they finally had to pull away and Sara wouldn't met his eyes when they did, breathing heavily and extremely close to each other.

"Look at me Sara," he didn't make a move to back up, to let her down and she didn't know what else to do but turn her eyes to met his.

"You wasted a good New Years kiss on me you know that right?" She laughed nervously,

"Only if you don't feel the same way Sara." She stilled, quieting immediately and her eyes widened. "I'm not messing with you, Sara." Yes he did know her much too well.

"You can do much better though, Nick; a hell of a lot better then me." He wanted to kill every man that had ever hurt her, ever made her believe she wasn't good enough; he wanted to start with Hank.

"Believe me darlin' it's hard to do better then you, you're perfect." She blushed, ducking her head as the voices from the TV came back to them.

"_Well, Happy New Year everybody! As we close yet another year here's to wishing everyone a happy and safe 2006. From everyone at Time Square, good night."_

"Come on Sara, it's a new year give this a shot, please we can make this work." He looked at her with dark eyes, dark eye that she trusted, dark eyes that belonged to a man she couldn't help but find herself trusting since the first day she met him, dark eyes that were pleading with her to try this.

"So does this mean I'm spending the night?" she asked, and his eyes lit up as a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Only if you want to." He answered.

"Good answer, and yes I want to." He pulled her away from the door, locking it before flicking off the TV and carrying her to his bedroom.

"What about my duffle Nick?" she asked as he kicked open his bedroom door.

"Believe me baby, you won't be needing anything in that duffle till at least the morning, not for what I want to do." He wiggled his eye brows at her as he placed her carefully onto his bed and crawled towards her.

"Oh, really?" she giggled, pulling off her shirt when he pulled off his.

"Yup, maybe longer, I don't want to see clothes on you again for a while Sara."

"Nick," she laughed, swatting at him but he ducked out of her way, tackling her and bring her down to rest her head on his pillow. He kissed her lightly.

"Seriously, I have this feeling, 2006 is going to be my best year yet." He brushed hair out of her face.

"Mine too, Nick, mine too." And with that she pulled him down for another, much longer kiss.

_End_

-Girlygirl

P.S Depending on when you read this I hope you have a great New Years and that you get to kiss the person you want. Or I hope you had a great New Years and you got to kiss the person you wanted.


End file.
